


He Needs Her

by TVDLover200231



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Mentions of Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson - Freeform, Mentions of Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Minor Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, New Orleans, Revenge, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, elejah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDLover200231/pseuds/TVDLover200231
Summary: Set 2x08 in The Originals. Elijah’s spiralling and Rebekah calls the only person she knows that can help him. Elijah reacts badly when he first sees her and almost loses her repeatedly yet he always makes up for it and she always comes back for more. They’re drawn to each other despite their efforts to ignore it. Hayley and Klaus definitely aren’t happy at the new development and make an alliance to make sure that the two love birds end up hating each other. Will they succeed? Or will love prevail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cure doesn’t exist and Elijah’s feelings aren’t as strong for Hayley as they were portrayed in The Originals, which in my opinion were completely over exaggerated and I absolutely despise Hayley!
> 
> Anyway without further ado here is my Elejah story. Please leave your wonderful reviews!

Rebekah and Elijah sat in the almost empty diner along with baby Hope, who resided in her uncle’s arms for the first time in over six months, and an older lady who was the waitress. Rebekah had a bad feeling the moment she stepped through the door, it was too quiet, but she quickly dismissed that feeling despite Nik’s warning about Elijah being mentally unstable. It was dark out by now and so she assumed that was the reason for the emptiness.

As Elijah spoke to Hope, “Look at you. So big. So perfect.” Rebekah couldn’t help but admire the scene in front of her, her brother would have made a wonderful father. Rebekah smiled and made a noise of agreement, the baby truly was a sight to behold, a perfect mix of her mother and her father.

Elijah continued to speak, never allowing his eyes to stray from his niece, “I can’t imagine the joy of spending every day with her. It’s…” He trailed off, busy reminiscing about what could have been.

“…Quite lovely. It feels so human.” Rebekah finished for him with a slight sigh, she’d always wanted children of her own but fate, no, her mother decided to take that right away from her over a thousand years ago.

“Yes…” Elijah agreed, “Some would argue the most human of experiences.”

Rebekah had to agree with her brother, she truly had felt so human during her seemingly short time with her niece, and because of that she couldn’t hold back her sigh, Hope was just another reminder of what she could never have, a child and family of her own. “I know I have to give her back to Hayley when the time is right. But she’s made me realise how much I want that child of my own...that I know I can’t have.” Rebekah admitted to her elder brother, knowing he’d understand, Rebekah had always been the more human one of the family, constantly clinging onto her humanity and the past.

“It’s a lovely dream,” Elijah agreed with his little sister, “Unfortunately, it’s one that’s just beyond our reach, considering the curse of our existence,” Elijah added, trying not to crush his sister’s dreams too harshly.

Rebekah replied concerned at the defeated tone in her brother’s voice, she’s never heard him refer to what they were as a curse before, “Seems Esther’s attacking with her usual fervour,” she said bitterly.

“Yes, Mother torture me for days with memories I thought I’d buried long ago,” Elijah considered a moment, pausing and licking his lips nervously, unsure how his sister would react, “Then she made me an offer…to make us mortal again.” Rebekah stared at him stunned, did he really just say what she thought he said? Elijah continued, taking Rebekah’s silence as permission to do so, “You see, sister, Mother believes that by placing us in new bodies, we can then reclaim some kind of…purity. We can begin families of our own again. And I have to confess, Rebekah, had a certain…appeal.” He confided in her, choosing his words carefully as always.

Rebekah looked at her brother sympathetically and stretched her arm across the table so she could take Elijah’s free hand in her own. She knew how he felt, in fact she felt it right there in that moment as her brother continued to gaze at Hope. Due to Elijah’s distraction he didn’t notice when Rebekah spotted a smear of blood on the sleeve of his shirt and becomes even more worried.

However when Elijah does notice his sisters concern he misreads it, “You needn’t worry. We’re safe.” Elijah attempted to reassure her.

Rebekah licked her lips and put on her best fake smile as she formed a plan in her head before standing and grabbing Hope’s blanket. “Looks like this little one needs her diaper changed!” She tried to keep up her fear from entering her voice, Elijah never lost control and nor did he ever allow himself to be anything but clean, Nik’s warning suddenly made sense, Elijah must be off the rails. Elijah joined his sister on his feet and handed Hope back to her, completely oblivious to his sister’s fear.

Rebekah looked down to Hope, continuing the masquerade, “Here, my love,” She headed towards the bathroom at the other end of the diner, baby Hope in her arms. Her eyes widened in horror and her stomach sank as she noticed a large smear of blood on the counter as she passed by, it led to another bloody smear on the door of the kitchen. The only waitress in the joint was washing her hands in the nearby sink, completely ignoring the blood or the fact that Rebekah was about to enter the kitchen, Rebekah presumed that Elijah had compelled her.

Rebekah used her foot to gently push open the bloodied door, not wanting to alert Elijah to her finding what he attempted to hide, and attempted to stifle her gasp, yet fails, when she enters and see a dozen dead bodies strewn around the room, covered in blood. She turns around and shields baby Hope’s face with her blanket to keep her from seeing any of the carnage, while Elijah just continued to stand in his spot, his back to them, unknowing to Rebekah’s discovery or plan.

* * *

Rebekah walked out of the bathroom, with a newly changed Hope, to return to her table that she had shared with Elijah, her panic now under control. Hope began to grow restless and started to whine, alerting Elijah to their presence, and caused Rebekah to rethink her plan, to which he stood and helped Rebekah place Hope back in her carrier.

Rebekah kept her attention on Hope the whole time, fearing Elijah would see through her charade. “Well she is all sorted and ready for an adventure! Aren’t you, my love?”

Elijah smiled lightly at his sister acting motherly to their niece as Rebekah settled her in her car seat. “It’s so difficult to believe we were this innocent once,” He sighed deeply, moving closer to Hope to which Rebekah stepped to the side, a plan forming in her mind, “We mustn’t let the world ever hurt her,” He continued, determination making its way into his voice.

Rebekah slowly moved closer to the Elijah from behind, watching him untrustworthily as she rubbed his arm, “You’re right we mustn’t,” She quickly snapped his neck and allowed him to fall to the ground with a thud. She sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket, dialling the only person she knew could help her brother and be trusted in this situation…

“Hello? It’s Rebekah. Something’s happened to Elijah.”

“How quick can you get to Arkansas?”

“Okay, I’ll text you the address.”

“See you then. Bye” Then she hung up with a sigh. She picked Hope up in her car seat and walked to her car, buckling Hope in and shutting the door. She locked it and sped back inside, not wanting to leave the baby alone for too long. She sighed exasperated looking down at her elder brother.

“What have you gotten yourself into Elijah?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story is after the Delena breakup and the make-up sex never happens.

Elena Gilbert sat by the fireplace of the Salvatore Boarding House, reading her dad's medical journals, her mind still not able to comprehend the horrendous acts her father had committed against others of her kind. She looked up as Damon walked in, his expression thoughtful.

“It's weird. Even as a kid, there was something about that basement that creeped me out,” She reminisced, her face pained at having to relive the past through long lost memories.

“Sure you want to give yourself nightmares reading that thing?” Damon asks teasingly as he sits in front of her and hands her a cup of tea, thinking it’d help soothe her, even the slightest amount.

Elena ignored his question and continues as though he never spoke at all, “And I remember my dad talking about this little girl. I think he was talking about my roommate Megan. Look. ‘January 1999. Saw Megan King today. Megan is seven years old. She suffers from a congenital heart defect with a life expectancy of two months. A single injection of vampire blood appears to be an effective life-saving solution.’ That's why Megan had a picture of my dad on her phone -- because he saved her life.” She tried to make sense of what she’d read.

“A hundred pages of horrific torture, and you find the one happy passage.” Damon rolled his eyes at her stupidly positive attitude towards everything and anything.

“My dad used his research to save people, Damon, children, families.” She pushed.

“Yeah. And dissected vampires along the way. News flash, Elena. You are a vampire. I mean, do you honestly think that he would sit here and see you as anything more?” He tried to reason with her, she was too compassionate for her own good.

“I don't know. He was my dad. I can't not defend him,” She looked up at Damon as he stood, she didn’t want to think of her dad as a monster.

Damon started walking away from her, not facing her, he couldn’t look at her when he knew he was about to break her heart. “No. I know you can't because you do it for me all the time.”

“I'm not defending you. I'm not defending your decision to kill Aaron's entire family, to go out of town and kill the aunt while we were still together.” She couldn’t believe her ears, why was he saying these things?

Damon turned around to face her, his expression blank, “So why are you still here? I'm bad, Elena, I am bad for you, so why wouldn't you have run away from me as far as humanly possible?” His hands gestured wildly.

Elena stood up and got close to him, thinking that by being physically close she could fix the emotional separation between the two. “Because I love you, Damon, because I chose you, and because I stand by my choice.” Deep down she knew she was lying to herself and to him. She had feelings buried so far beneath the surface yet in moments like these she couldn’t keep her mind from drifting to the one she truly loved and wanted, needed.

Damon thought for a moment on the words she had spoken, yet his mind was set, he’d seen the looks of longing when she thought she was alone, he’d heard the way she’d cry out at night for another man, “Well, now I'm choosing, and I'm choosing to let you go.” He said determined.

“What? No, Damon—“She pleaded.

Damon cut her off before she could continue, “I am choosing to not have to think about how you must feel every time some ghost from my past comes into our life. I'm choosing to relieve you of having to defend me for every awful thing I've ever done.” They were some of the reasons he was doing this but he didn’t want her to know the real reason, he couldn’t stand watching her deny the obvious.

“Stop acting like I'm perfect. Damon, I've done horrible things, too. You think I'm gonna stand here and judge you after I find out that you've been tortured for five years?” Her voice raised, her voice breaking from the pain the heartbreak was causing her, as she attempted to defend him. She couldn’t lose him too.

“Stop defending me!” He shouted at her, gesturing, “I won't change who I am. I can't...But I refuse to change you.”

Elena looked around, in pain, why was this happening to her. Not noticing when Damon walked out of the room. Elena tried to shake the pain away, but she started sobbing uncontrollably and sits on the couch to keep herself from collapsing in her self-pity.

Her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket, incessantly, she considered ignoring it for a moment but decided against it bearing in mind all the havoc that was happening recently. She wiped her eyes and calmed herself before reaching for the cell and checking the call ID, Unknown, huh. She answered and became very concerned as the voice desperate. Her eyes widened at her long lost loves name.

“Where is he? You can explain the details when I get there.” She said without hesitation, it’d be good for her to get out of Mystic Falls especially now.

“At most eight and a half hours, but I’ll get there as quick as I can.”

“Okay, I’ll leave in about half an hour.”

“Bye.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Only a moment later she received a text, an address and nodded to herself in thanks to the sender. The thought of her true love in trouble fulling her to get up and flash to Damon’s room, hoping he wouldn’t be there and grabbing her already packed suitcases that she’d forgotten to unpack and sped back down to her car. She set her luggage in the car boot and got into the car. She put the address into her GPS and set off, her mind keeping away the pain of her recent break up at bay.

“I’m coming Elijah…” She whispered, leaving behind her life in Mystic Falls…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you guys have probably already seen everything in this episode and the last one but I thought it was needed to have a reminder so you understood the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena arrived at the house at three in the morning, it was pitch black outside but the isolated cottage still had the downstairs light on. She admired the simplicity and normalcy of the house, not something she would’ve expected from any of the Mikaelsons. She’d spent the whole drive trying to keep her mind from wondering to Damon and thinking about all the time she and Elijah spent together. She was extremely nervous to see the Mikaelsons again and terrified to see her secret crush again, the last time they’d seen each other she didn’t have her humanity and Elijah was with her doppelganger, and they’d kissed but he hadn’t known it was her at the time, she had been posing as his lover. It had hurt being told that another man that she loved was in love with her double, Katherine, she thought of it as a curse, no man would ever just be able to love Elena for herself, they always had a past with her ancestors.

She sat in her car for a moment, giving herself a pep talk, “Come on, Elena. You can do this. Just go in there.” She turned off the ignition and opened the door without giving herself one more moment to doubt herself or convince herself that this wasn’t a good idea and to return home to Mystic Falls. She stalked across the damp grass of the yard, the heels of her boots getting stuck slightly. She walked up the steps to the house and reached her hand up to knock, but she suddenly doubted herself and started to turn around, ready to leave and never come back but the door opened behind her.

“Hello? Can I help you?” A female voice asked.

Elena swore very quietly under her breath and then turned back around, a smile in place. Elena recognised the brunette in front of her but couldn’t place her. She smelt familiar too but the smell made her gag, werewolf or…hybrid maybe? Her face was the perfect picture of annoyance at her not answering her. Elena decided that she wouldn’t get on this girls bad side. “Oh, sorry. I’m Elena. Rebekah asked me to come.” Elena replied and outstretched her hand for the other female to take but she didn’t instead the hybrid looked at the hand in disgust and rolled her eyes.

“Rebekah!” She shouted somewhere behind the door and Elena winced at the high pitch, her vampire hearing being a curse right now.

“What?!” Rebekah shouted back at the brunette, now beside her. Rebekah and the hybrid shared dirty looks, like they were having a conversation before Rebekah’s eyes turned to Elena. Elena felt relief as Rebekah’s blue eyes lit up and she threw herself at Elena and enveloped her in a hug, surprising Elena. The hybrid left the two with a huff and an eye roll. Rebekah pulled back but didn’t move far away, “I’m so glad you came! Elijah will be so happy to see you!”

Rebekah dragged Elena inside and the brunette vampire’s nerves returned full force, making her feel nauseas. The cottage was warm and smelt of freshly baked cookies and it made Elena remember her old family home. The blonde Original once again pulled Elena into the living room, a bright smile in place, clearly excited to see her brother’s reaction to the Petrova, however the doppelganger couldn’t feel worse about intruding into their home, and did Elijah even know she was coming? In the living room were three others. The hybrid from earlier, Klaus and…Elijah.

Her question was answered as the Original of her dreams met her eyes. Elijah’s eyes were filled with surprise and rage. Wait, what? Elena became confused, why was he angry to see her? “Rebekah why would you bring her here?” He said coldly and his gaze turned to Rebekah, whose eyes were wide in surprise and confusion.

“Elijah, I-“ Elena started but suddenly found herself unable to speak or breath. Elijah had her pinned to the wall by her throat. Elena’s hands scratched at his, trying to escape from his grasp as she desperately tried to speak, to reason with him. Her eyes watered, he hated her.

“Elijah, stop it! That’s Elena!” Rebekah shouted at her brother.

Elijah’s eyes widened and he dropped the doppelganger to the ground, he stared at his hands in disbelief. “Elena I’m so sorry!” He apologised frantically, regretful of his actions.

Elena dusted herself off after catching her breath and stood. She looked at Elijah and felt all the anger from the whole night and let it out, as her palm met the Originals face full force. Elijah’s head snapped sideways, a large red mark on the right side of his surprised face. “Bastard!” She replied to him.

Klaus burst out in laughter at the situation and it caught Elena’s attention, she’d hardly ever seen him this happy. He’d changed a lot since he left Mystic Falls. “Oh Elena, I have missed you!” He told her and she smiled slightly, despite all the horrible things he’d done to herself and her friends, she wanted to move on from that. “And Elijah, even I knew that was Elena, she’s a lot different from Katerina.”

Elena was surprised at that piece of knowledge, how could he tell that it was her but Elijah couldn’t?

Elena now realised that the brunette hybrid from earlier was beside Elijah, fussing over him, even as he stared at Elena, effectively ignoring the hybrid. “Its fine, Hayley.” Elijah told her with an undertone of annoyance.

Elena’s head snapped towards the hybrid ‘Hayley’, “I remember you. You were that werewolf girl that Tyler was with. You were working with Katherine. You were the one that betrayed all those hybrids and got them and Tyler’s mom killed.” Elena narrowed her eyes, she remembered how Caroline had ranted about how she thought Tyler was cheating on her with Hayley. She hated her already. She especially didn’t like how she was looking at Elijah.

Hayley looked back at her, anger and annoyance clear on her face, was her face stuck like that? “Yeah that was me but that’s none of your business.” She replied to Elena in a childish voice.

“Hayley don’t speak to Elena that way!” Elijah scolded.

“I don’t need your help Elijah,” Elena said calmly, “And Hayley, yes it is my business because you got someone that I considered family killed, and you conspired with my enemy that led to the death of my only sibling.” Her voice remained steady despite the mention of her dead, now returned, brother.

Everyone in the room looked at the doppelganger and Hayley in shock, except Klaus he looked at Elena with amusement and pride, and maybe even…awe. Klaus could now see what his elder brother saw in her, and he liked it. Hayley however did not, this girl was threatening her position with her lover. She would have to show her who Elijah belonged to.

Elena became annoyed at the silence in the room, “I’ll just leave.” She began to do just that but a hand encased her arm causing her to spin into that person, hitting their chest.

Elijah looked down at the woman in his arms, “Please, stay.”

Their eyes met and it was like the whole world melted away…


	4. Chapter 4

Elena and Elijah stared into each-other’s eyes and it was like the first time all over again. Their cold skin felt alight and their un-beating hearts fluttered. They gravitated towards each other, forgetting that they had an audience, unaware of anything around them. Their eyes began to close and their lips were mere centimeters away.

Hayley pushed Elena away from Elijah with all her strength, forcing Elena to go flying down the hall and onto her arse. Elena was unable to react due to the shock of what had just happened, before Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to Elijah’s, whose eyes were still shut waiting for Elena’s kiss.

Elena watched as Elijah and Hayley kissed in front of her and her eyes filled with tears, this was too much. She stood up quickly and sped out with vampire speed, her heart breaking from the scene that had unfolded in front of her. She noticed a barn nearby and ran to it. She sat down on a bale of hay sobbing.

Meanwhile in the living room, Elijah pushed Hayley away, similar to the way she had to Elena. Elijah went to go after Elena but Rebekah held him back, “She’s upset Elijah, leave her.” She told him, her hand still on his shoulder. Elijah went to shrug off his sister, intent on comforting the doppelganger but her grip tightened and her manicured nails dug into his shirt covered skin, “I mean it Elijah,” she scolded.

Suddenly the wail of a baby brought the attention of all in the house and all close by. Hayley groaned from her place on the floor, angry at Elijah for his dismissal of her and now having to go to Hope because they’d awoken her. The Mikaelson siblings looked in the direction of the cries and smiled softly. Elijah looked to his sister and nodded in agreement but remained silent. Hayley stood and stalked up the stairs, her boots stomping on impact. Rebekah followed the hybrid mother, not trusting her alone with the infant when angry.

That left the two brothers alone in the living room. The younger of the two cleared his throat, “I’ll go to Elena. I’m sure she’d rather speak to me than you right now, despite everything.” Klaus stood and dusted himself off and walked for the door.

“Don’t you dare hurt her, Niklaus,” Elijah gripped his younger brother’s arm, preventing him from moving.

Klaus shook his brother off and laughed humourlessly, “Oh brother, you don’t have to worry about me. It’s you who has the power to hurt ‘the lovely’ Elena.” Klaus walked casually in the direction he’d watched the doppelganger run off to.

All the while his older brother watched after him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, why was Niklaus being so kind to the Petrova? Elijah had never seen Klaus so concerned about anyone but himself and Hope, and Elijah hated it. He’d have to watch his younger brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena stared in the direction of the baby's cry, her eyebrows drawn close in confusion, why were the Mikaelson's travelling with an infant? Whose is it? She didn't notice when she had company until he cleared his throat. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise, ready to argue that she wanted to be alone but she found herself dumbfounded.

"What do you want Klaus?" She groaned, exhausted in more ways than one.

Klaus stared at her in wonder, he'd never seen her so…hopeless…not even when he killed her or he killed her family. She'd always stayed determined, what had happened to her? Usually he'd find this hilarious, seeing her so downtrodden but he just felt sad for her. When he realised she had asked a question he rushed to answer, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

Elena laughed in reply and Klaus's eyebrows furrowed, her laugh wasn't light or sweet, it was dark and maniacal.

"I haven't been okay for a long time," She whispered venomously and if Klaus didn't have supernatural hearing he never would have heard her.

Klaus scratched the back of his neck, he'd never spoken to Elena like this, in fact he'd hardly ever spoken to anyone like this, he never cared enough to. "What do you mean?" Klaus approached slowly, not wanting to spook her.

Elena looked away, tears springing in her eyes at the memories flooding back, "Since the supernatural came into my life I've lost so much." She clarified briefly.

Klaus sat down beside her and remained silent, not sure what to do in this situation.

"Damon left me," She admitted, she didn't care that this was her past enemy, she needed someone to talk to right now.

Klaus stared at her in surprise, he hadn't expected that. Last thing he heard was that they were happy and madly in love. "Why?" He asked, unable to satisfy his curiosity.

"He, uh," Elena considered, unsure whether she should be doing this, "he thinks I'm in love with someone else."

Klaus almost burst out laughing but concealed it, but he couldn't hold back his snickering. Elena looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm glad you find my heartbreak funny," she said venomously and stood up, prepared to leave but Klaus rushed to stop her.

"I'm sorry but everyone knows you're in love with Elijah, and it is definitely returned." He smiled.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Elijah does not love me." She looked to the ground to hide the sadness in her eyes but when she noticed that Klaus' smile had grown, she realised her mistake. "I don't love Elijah either," She rambled and had she have been human her cheeks would be as red as a tomato.

Klaus laughed gleefully at her embarrassment. Elena glared at him but couldn't help but let a little smile slip but quickly went back to her defensive expression. When Klaus' laughter subsided he glanced at her face and put his hands up in defence, "Fine. You and Elijah aren't madly in love with each other." He rolled his eyes.

Elena punched him in the arm playfully, when had they gotten so comfortable with each other. Soon they drifted into silence and Elena was reminded of their previous conversation causing tears to form and any happiness that she felt to just melt away.

* * *

Sitting on a bale of hay with my former enemy, Elena realised that things could be a lot harder despite me literally being able to hear my heart smash. She was not yet ready to release the full amount of her broken emotions of her recent break up but she was glad that she had someone to divulge them with, even if the person in question was the devil himself. "Klaus?" She asked softly, no need for hostility right now. He turned his head to look at her and she took that as a sign to continue, "I should get going."

"Going where?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well it's clear Hayley and Elijah don't want me staying here, and I'm sure you're not exactly excited at the prospect either." She stood, smiling lightly despite feeling anything but good right now.

Klaus rolled his eyes and stood too, "Come on Elena. Surely you can't believe that Elijah doesn't want you here. Didn't you see the way he put Hayley in her place? And Hayley has no say in who does and doesn't stay. Besides I need your help with something too." He smiled wickedly, like the wolf that he is, it would normally scare her but she could sense that it wasn't directed towards her, what sorry son of a bitch was the object of Klaus' wrath?

She nodded, "Well do you know where the nearest hotel is?"

Klaus laughed, "Oh, no Elena you won't be staying in some 2 star hotel, you can stay here, there's plenty of bedrooms to pick from." She was going to refuse but he pressed further, "You know better than to say no to me." She was suddenly reminded that this was still the bipolar monster that had killed her family, and terrorised herself and her friends.

She gulped and nodded to which he smiled and clapped his hands together, "Well then, where are your bags?"

"In my car," She replied and he put his open hand out which she placed my keys into. Then he was walking off in search of her bags. How could he change his time so quick and easily? What happened to him to make him this way?


End file.
